Terran Alliance
The '''Terran Alliance '''is the human civilization. The humans created hyper-drive based on the old stargate designs, given to them by the Arceans. In one of the biggest blunders in galactic history, those same human scientists that developed the miraculous technology spread hyper-drive other requisite technologies to the other civilizations. This event has led to the general consensus of humanity being reckless and unthinking about their actions, but the humans have since created a reputation as methodical warriors and excellent diplomats. After meeting the Arceans and Altarians, the Terrans gave their new technology to their new galactic neighbors. As a result they became friendly with the Terrans. These friendships were used during the war with the Dominion of Korx. However, the Arceans did not do any actual fighting with the Korx , sending only supplies to their ally. The Terrans then discovered that several of the Arceans leaked the plans for Hyperdrive to the Drath Legion, who then sold the technology to the Dominion of Korx. Lord Vega, ruler of the Arceans, was infuriated by these events and ended communications for any civilization except for Terrans and Altarians. The Terran Alliance is funded mostly by the Earthly states, such as the United States, the European Federation (Formerly the European Union), Oceania, Japan, China, India, Russia, and other nations on the continents of Asia, Africa, North America, and South America which all still exist as sovereign states within the Terran Alliance. The Terran Alliance has three capital cities: Washington D.C., U.S.A., Moscow, Russia, and London, U.K. These cities help control the elections of presidents. Voting in the Terran Alliance is a fairly simple process. Each planet has two senators which cast votes for a presidential candidate. These senators must only vote for the candidate that the people of their planet voted for. Violations result in harsh punishment. The only exception to the "two senator rule" is Earth, which has four, being the most populous planet. Once all votes are tallied, the winner is declared, and the new president enters office at midnight on December 31. No one has complained of this election method ever since the Terran Alliance was founded. Race Info *Official Name: Terran Alliance *Alignment: Neutral (50) *Short name: Terran *Leader: Alan Bradley, Jenna Casey (TA) *Homeworld: Earth (Terra Prime) - Class 10 (13 when fully terraformed), has a moon (+10% manufacturing bonus) *Adjacent Habitable Planet: Mars - Class 4 (cannot be terraformed in DL, 10 when fully terraformed in DA/TA unless using the Hi-Res Mod for TA, see here) *Homestar: Sol Starting Technologies *Xeno Communications *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering Racial bonuses Dread Lords *Research: +10 *Trade: +25 (inherent bonus) *Morale: +10 *Diplomacy Bonus: +25 (inherent bonus) *Hitpoints: +10 *Trade Routes: +1 *Logistics: +6 (inherent bonus) *Left over points for customization: 3 Inherent bonuses are special bonuses that each preset race has on top of the standard 10 points. In Dread Lords, the inherent bonus will disappear if you try to customize that ability by selecting an option (whether higher or lower in value) in that category. In the expansions, every bonus is inherent, and the bonuses stack. Dark Avatar *Research: +10 *Trade: +25 *Morale: +10 *Diplomacy: +25 *Hitpoints: +10 *Trade Routes: +1 *Logistics: +6 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Diplomat Twilight of the Arnor *Military Production: -10 *Diplomacy: +30 *Speed: +10 *Trade Routes: +1 *Logistics: +6 *Inherent ability point equivalency: 12 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Diplomat Note that the Terrans have a penalty to their Military Production in Twilight of the Arnor. Category:Major races